Sakura, Kaho y la despedida de Eriol
by Lapson
Summary: La tercera parte de mi fanfic basado en el final del manga... ¿Que sucede cuando Eriol debe viajar a Inglaterra?


Sakura, Kaho y la despedida de Eriol.  
  
-Asi que la profesora Mitsuki regresÃ³ -susurrÃ³ Yukito ayudando a preparar la cena.  
  
-Si -respondiÃ³ Touya, bastante concentrado-. Ella y Hiragizawa-kun se conocÃ­an desde hace mucho...  
  
Luego, cuando hubo terminado de revolver pensÃ³ en la situaciÃ³n de nuevo y dando un suspiro, aÃ±adiÃ³:  
  
-Lo que dijo Clow Reed... resultÃ³ ser tan sÃ³lo una estÃºpida falsa alarma...  
  
-Pero yo estoy agradecido... -dijo Yukito con una sonrisa-. Que haya creado a mi otro yo. AsÃ­ pude conocer a Sakura y a los demÃ¡s... y a ti, Touya.  
  
Por un segundo Touya le devolviÃ³ la sonrisa. Entonces Yukito mirÃ³ hacia las escaleras.  
  
-Â¿Sakura sigue en su pieza? -preguntÃ³, extraÃ±ado.  
  
-Si -respondiÃ³ Touya, mientras probaba lo que acababa de preparar-, ha estado alli desde que llegÃ³ a casa.  
  
-Â¿SucediÃ³ algo?  
  
-PasÃ³ esta tarde...  
  
-Â¿TÃº lo sabes, Touya?  
  
-Mmm... -musitÃ³ este un tanto enfadado al pensar en la situaciÃ³n. Luego se resignÃ³-. Durante mucho tiempo sabÃ­a que esto iba a ocurrir... Â¡Por ese motivo he estado vigilando a ese condenado mocoso!  
  
****  
  
-Sakurita... -susurrÃ³ Kero mientras se posaba junto a la cama-. Â¿Que te sucede? Â¿Acaso es un dolor de estomago..?  
  
-No te preocupes Kero... -pidiÃ³ Sakura, acostada y tapada hasta la cabeza-. Me encuentro bien...  
  
Las palabras continuaban resonando en su mente, a pesar de que la hacÃ­an sentir muy extraÃ±a...  
  
-La persona a quien mÃ¡s amo... eres tÃº...  
  
-Shaoran-kun -pensÃ³ Sakura, recordando aquel momento... -Â¿QuÃ© siento por Ã©l? Me gusta... Â¿CÃ³mo amigo? Si... Pero, Â¿Es eso todo...? No... No, pero... Lo que siento por Ã©l... no es lo mismo que sentÃ­a por Yukito. Â¿Que es entonces? Shaoran-kun...  
  
****  
  
-Entonces hoy es el dÃ­a en que debo regresar a casa -dijo Eriol con su sonrisa habitual.  
  
-Vaya... -dijo Sakura tristemente.  
  
-Si, que mal... -agregÃ³ Tomoyo igualmente.  
  
Todos se encontraban en el patio delantero de la mansiÃ³n de Clow Reed, en la maÃ±ana del dÃ­a siguiente. Junto a ellos se encontraban ademÃ¡s la profesora Mitzuki.  
  
-Â¿Podremos despedirte en el aeropuerto entonces? -preguntÃ³ Sakura.  
  
-Lamentablemente no podrÃ¡ ser asÃ­ -respondiÃ³ Kaho-. Hoy es SÃ¡bado y nuestro vuelo sale durante sus clases...  
  
-Ah, que pena entonces -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-Pero... -comenzÃ³ a decir Sakura-, Â¿Puedo seguir escribiÃ©ndole cartas Profesora?  
  
-Â¡Por supuesto! -exclamÃ³ sonriendo esta.  
  
-Y... -volviÃ³ a preguntar Sakura-. Â¿Puedo escribirte a ti tambiÃ©n Eriol?  
  
-EsperarÃ© tus cartas con ansia.. -dijo Eriol volviendo a sonreÃ­r.  
  
-Â¡Yo tambiÃ©n escribirÃ©! -dijo Tomoyo alegremente.  
  
-Gracias...  
  
-Â¡Oh! Â¡Es cierto! -dijo de pronto Kaho, golpeÃ¡ndose la cabeza con la mano-. Â¡Olvide algo! Mmmm...  
  
-Umm.. -murmurÃ³ Sakura.  
  
-No recuerdo donde los dejÃ© -se quejÃ³ la profesora-. Â¿En mi pieza? Â¿En la entrada acaso?...  
  
-Â¿Te refieres a esos tres paquetes? -preguntÃ³ Eriol.  
  
-Â¡Si!  
  
-Se encuentran en el comedor... -dijo riendo Eriol, haciendo que Kaho se sonrojara.  
  
-Â¡Cierto! -exclamÃ³ Kaho mientras se iba hacia la mansiÃ³n-. Ãšltimamente he olvidado tantas cosas... Â¡Esperen un segundo mientras voy a buscarlos!  
  
-Vaya... -dijo Tomoyo, mientras todos miraban en esa direcciÃ³n-. La profesora Mitzuki es un poco olvidadiza...  
  
-Â¿Hoe? -dijo Sakura.  
  
-Kaho es bastante descuidada -explicÃ³ Eriol-. Se pierde bastante, y es muy mala recordando los nombres de las calles... En Inglaterra nunca podÃ­a dar direcciones...  
  
-Â¡Lamento haberlos hecho esperar! -exclamÃ³ Kaho mientras corrÃ­a hacia el grupo. De pronto se tropezÃ³ y uno de los paquetes cayÃ³ al suelo. Sakura se dirigiÃ³ hacia ella y le ayudÃ³ a recogerlo, mientras Eriol contemplaba la escena con una cara tierna...  
  
-Tu contemplas a la profesora con ojos muy tiernos, Eriol-kun -susurrÃ³ Tomoyo sonriendo.  
  
-Vaya... -respondiÃ³ Eriol riendo un poco-. TÃº si que tienes poderes de observaciÃ³n increÃ­bles...  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura y Kaho llegaron junto a ellos.  
  
-Â¡AquÃ­ tienen! -exclamÃ³ la profesora entregÃ¡ndole un paquete a Sakura y uno a Tomoyo, quedÃ¡ndose con el tercero... -Â¡Son presentes de Inglaterra!  
  
-Muchas gracias -dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo, mientras recibÃ­an los paquetes.  
  
-Y uno mÃ¡s... para Li-kun...  
  
Al oÃ­r este nombre Sakura se sonrojÃ³ y dejÃ³ de sonreÃ­r por un momento, recibiendo el ultimo presente que la profesora extendÃ­a hacia adelante.  
  
-HablÃ© con Ã©l ayer.. -dijo Kaho pensativa-. Dijo que tenÃ­a que hacer unas diligencias y no podrÃ­a venir hoy...  
  
Nuevamente Sakura volviÃ³ a pensar en todo lo que habÃ­a ocurrido la tarde anterior y pensÃ³ en Li, que no habÃ­a podido presentarse a la despedida...  
  
-Yo... -dijo intentando volver a parecer alegre-. Yo se lo darÃ© por usted...  
  
-Bueno... -dijo Eriol comenzando a despedirse-. Ya es hora...  
  
-Eriol-kun -agradeciÃ³ Sakura nuevamente-. Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz por todo lo que has hecho...  
  
-No lo olvides, por favor -susurrÃ³ Eriol, enigmÃ¡tico-. Cuando alguien cercano a ti parta lejos...piensa en lo que sientes y en como se diferencia a lo que sientes ahora...  
  
Ambos se estrecharon las manos.  
  
-EsperarÃ© el dÃ­a en que volvamos a encontrarnos...  
  
****  
  
-Â¡Adiooos! -exclamÃ³ Nakuru agitando vigorosamente su brazo-. Â¡Nos volveremos a ver Sakura-chan! Â¡Ah, y despÃ­deme de Touya tambiÃ©n por favor!  
  
Sakura y Tomoyo se dieron vuelta, despidiÃ©ndose por ultima vez de Erio, Kaho, Nakuru y Supi; quienes se encontraban en la entrada de la mansiÃ³n.  
  
-Si que son buena gente... -suspirÃ³ Tomoyo.  
  
-Â¡Yup! -respondiÃ³ Sakura sonriendo.  
  
****  
  
-Vaya... -se quejÃ³ Nakuru mientras contemplaba como Sakura y Tomoyo se perdÃ­an a lo lejos-. Cuando regresemos a Inglaterra no voy a poder jugar con Touya-kun y el resto...  
  
-Â¿Y si no lo hicieras? -preguntÃ³ Supi, intrigado.  
  
-Â¡Entonces jugarÃ­a con Touya-kun y con Tsukishiro-kun! -exclamÃ³ Nakuru mientras sonreÃ­a-. Se van a encontrar muy solos sin mi...  
  
-Quieres decir que se van a encontrar felices sin ti... -murmurÃ³ Supi, mientras Ã©l y Nakuru iban por sus cosas hacia la mansiÃ³n.  
  
-Â¡Ey! Â¡Â¿Que quieres decir con eso?!  
  
-Â¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Kaho una vez que se encontraron solos- . Â¿Porque creaste a Ruby-moon y a Spinel-sun?  
  
-Bueno... -pensÃ³ Eriol por un segundo-. SabÃ­a que Yue y Kerberos atacarÃ­an en la torre de Tokyo para defender a Sakura... de modo que necesitaban oponentes.  
  
-Aha... -dijo Kaho, asintiendo.  
  
-Pero eso no es todo... -siguiÃ³ hablando Eriol-. Si no tuviera a Ruby y a Spinel... Si no los tuviera Kerberos y Yue hubieran intentado alcanzar al Clow dentro de mi por siempre... Especialmente Yue.  
  
Eriol contemplÃ³ como sus dos guardianes regresaban a lo lejos y recuperÃ³ su sonrisa.  
  
-Y el tercer motivo... estoy un poco encariÃ±ado con el par...  
  
Kaho riÃ³ divertida.  
  
-Y con eso Eriol-kun quiere decir "me gustan mucho".  
  
Se formÃ³ un silencio momentÃ¡neo entre ellos dos. La profesora Mitzuki contemplÃ³ a Eriol con una mirada tierna.  
  
-Tu si que eres amable, Eriol...  
  
-SÃ³lo tu podrÃ­as decir eso Kaho... -dijo este respondiendo a su sonrisa-. Ya que al parecer nadie mÃ¡s comprendÃ­a mi razÃ³n para cambiar... He llegado a preocuparme por todos. Pero especialmente por una persona un tanto tÃ­mida...  
  
-Â¿Tu sabÃ­as..? -dijo Kaho, bajando la mirada-. Â¿Que yo te amo?  
  
-Si -respondiÃ³ Eriol-. Pero de ahora en adelante no podrÃ© saber de antemano lo que depara el futuro... -continuÃ³ mientras se acercaba y tomaba su mano.  
  
-Yo... yo tampoco lo sÃ©...  
  
-Pero mientras tus sentimientos sean iguales a los mÃ­os, estoy seguro que tendremos un final feliz.  
  
Y diciendo esto Ãºltimo Eriol abrazÃ³ gentilmente a Kaho.  
  
-SerÃ­a lindo... -continuÃ³ Eriol-. Si Sakura-chan tiene un final feliz despuÃ©s de todo...  
  
-No te preocupes -terminÃ³ Kaho-. Es Sakura-chan despuÃ©s de todo...  
  
****  
  
ContinuarÃ¡!!  
  
****  
  
Holaps!! :D. Aqui estÃ¡ nuevamente su escritor de fanfics mÃ¡s macho y masculino, Lapson!! (^^ lo que sucede es que en un review me dijeron que yo era fantastica :/)  
  
**  
  
Muahahaha... pensaba seguir un poco mÃ¡s adelante, pero finalmente he decidido detenerme en este punto (algo que ver con el suspenso... y el cansancio). Asi que si, queridos lectores, nuevamente he postergado el final para mÃ¡s adelante :P. Ahora son 4 las partes (no capitulos ^^).  
  
**  
  
Algunas notas sobre este fanfic: Como ya lo saben, estÃ¡ basado en el final del manga de Card Captor Sakura (que, a proposito, no me pertenece... pertenece a Clamp. Asi que no quiero recibir mÃ¡s ofertas por su compra!! :P).  
  
**  
  
Ah! Y algo acerca de las parejas... Ultimamente (y muy a mi pesar, ya que, como buen muchacho descerebrado, detesto el yaoi... :P) me he reconciliado con la pareja de Touya y Yukito... no tengo idea de porquÃ© motivo, ya que no me agradaba ni siquiera cuando leÃ­a el manga (fue un shock ver que el manga la relaciÃ³n si existÃ­a... O_O). A lo mejor tenga que ver con mi madurez o algo por el estilo... :/.  
  
**  
  
Y acerca de Kaho y Eriol... Muerte a T+E!!!! :D. Esta si que es una pareja que me gusta, parecen hechos el uno para el otro... no como Tomoyo y Eriol. Fue un alivio ver que Clamp pensaba igual que yo... ^^. Esa Tomoyo Daidouji (uno de mis personajes favoritos, no piensen mal) me parece que es demasiado superficial para el profundo de Eriol Hiragizawa... una relaciÃ³n entre ellos me parece antinatural y desagradable.  
  
**  
  
Pero como siempre, esos son tan sÃ³lo mis pensamientos :/. No se pierdan la siguiente entrega y final!!! :D. (como siempre digo, no capitulo, que cada uno es un fanfic por separado, hoe!! -_-). 


End file.
